new life
by Brucasnaleyforever
Summary: Brooke cannot believe what has just happened to her,would she still be lucas's girlfriend or just a friend? was this an nightmare but its seems to be so true?her decision is in her hand wich no one could change it...
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys! well this is my first story ... i dont know how its going to like you but if you dont like it now it will be good at the end i havent put the main plot on this chapter because it will be boring so please read on!enjoy! _**

Brookes POV

"Haaaaaa!" I screamed opening my eyes and Peyton came in. "what's wrong brooky?" Peyton asked with her cheeky little face

"I had a nightmare "I said, she sat on the chair next to my bed. I was really uncomfortable talking about my dreams again.

"So what nightmare?" Peyton asked

"Its Lucas, he ran away again" i couldn't believe myself until i started to cry.

"Oh! Brooke don't worry he will never do that again and i won't let him" i was shocked to see her lies in her eyes, _**bitch don't start that with me, you're the one who ran away with him**_ I though.

"COME ON! Let's get ready "

Haley's POV

"OMG! How am i going to stand this? A new school and a new life!" I shouted opening the door

"Don't worry "Mum said. What was happening to me, I was going to die in that school. I opened the door and went to that tree hill school.

At the school

The reception was really big, _**ow!**_ I though. A lady looked at me and smiled, i smiled back at her to be polite and she came over and asked "hello, how can I help you young lady?" I looked at her.

"Yes i am Haley James" and the lady cut me off

"And you are the girl who everyone talks about, come with me Haley James I'll show you your classroom!"I followed her

_**This is the best place ever **_I though. The receptionist gave me all the things I needed and showed me my classroom. She knocked on the door and I really tall men opened it, "this is the new girl "she said and the tall men let me in. The classroom was so pretty that I could believe my eyes looking everywhere. When I entered everyone started talking to each other.

"SILENTS! This is the new girl Haley Jamal" what! The teacher got it wrong!

"No sir it's James, Haley James" I corrected

"Ho Ok, can you go and sit next to Nathan "_**how am I supposed to know who Nathan is?**_ I though.

"Who is that?" the unknown teacher pointed at the corner. When I looked at Nathan, I couldn't breathe; I walked over him and saw his pretty brown eyes. He didn't look at me , I sat on the chair and he started talking "hey"I wanted to reply saying "hey " but I couldn't , my voice was frozen.

"Hey" I said quickly

"You ok?" he asked me

"Yes am fine "I replied, but it seemed that he wasn't talking to me

"Wait babe, I'll talk to you later "**my** eyes where wide open,_** shit he wasn't talking to me!**_ I though.

"I wasn't talking..."And then he stopped after looking at me. He's jaw wide open like he was about to kiss me. The bad thing is there will always be an enemy, which was the teacher this time.

"Mr. Scott I KNOW THAT THIS GIRL IS REALLY PREETY AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH HER,BUT GET ON WITH YOUR WORK !NOW!"

After Mr. Unknown went there was a moment of silent.

"Hey Haley" I heard his voice again, but I though he wasn't talking to me._** Did I hear my name? Yes I did**_ i though

"Hey "I replied back but the bell rang so we didn't have times to talk, and he ran away like he wasn't there before

**_do you like it? Maybe not, maybe yes!! please review i want to find out if i have done well or not thankzzzz_**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time Nathans POV

I tried not to think about Haley the new girl but how, she came up in my mind all the time. I didn't know what to do so I was thinking of Mickey Mouse.

I was searching for Peyton but couldn't find her; suddenly I saw my beautiful angel ._**no! Don't call her that, idiot! Your beautiful angel is Peyton **_I though, part of me said to leave Peyton but part of me said not to leave her, I still liked Haley because she's more...natural? _**But you're a sexy boy Nathan!**_ I though and started to laugh to myself.

I went to the table where my angel was sitting, well Haley was sitting.

"Hey" I said

"Hi!"She replied looking at me with her adorable eyes. _**Get out of here Nathan! She's so dam beautiful but dangerous**_ I though.

"Um...Can I seat with you?"

"Yh course "and I sat opposite her, she actually smelled nice. She smelled like strawberry, my favourite flavour well from now on.

She didn't talk to me after that. I think she was shy to talk to me so I started the conversation

"You smell nice by the way" _**that's a good way to start **_I though.

"Thanks "she replied, I stayed there looking at her like obviously she wasn't looking at me she was looking at her food!

"So do you want to have a cafe with me tonight?"She smiled but I don't think she will actually going to say yes.

"Well I can't, I got lots of work to do and I won't be able to make it so sorry" but her eyes won't looking my way it was looking behind me, I turned around and saw Peyton staring at me. She opened her mouth to talk_**, and here we go again **_I though

"Nathan, what what are you doing here?"She asked with a really anger voice

"Oh Yh I couldn't see you so I saw Haley and sat with her" she sat next to me and ate her food.

"Have you seen Brooke?"I made a face saying no, and she went on.

"Kk so who's this one "she asked, _**men slut face leave her alone she's my bubbly angel.**_

"Its Haley, my friend and Haley this is my girlfriend Peyton" I saw Haley's eyes, it was like she was about to cry.

"Hi Haley"peyton said

"Hi" Haley replied

"You know there are some rules of mine you shouldn't mess with"

"And what's that"

"1) don't talk to my boyfriend when you're not my friend.2) I don't like you because my Nathan never looked at any other girls apart from me and 3)if you want to have friends don't dress up like that" _**bitch what have you done! **_I though.

I saw a drop of tear rolling down her cheeks and I was getting angry at Peyton so I let her take my hand and go.

Haley's POV

Omg! I thought she was nice and now I was wrong, **oh**_**! Stupid me and she humiliated me in front of everyone, **_I though. Everyone looked at me and started to laugh, I was the freak now and now I was hell not going to talk to Nathan because of her. I ran to the toilet and started to look at myself in the mirror

"Is something wrong with me" _**No nothing is wrong with you Haley **_I though, and just realise that she said that to me because am a new girl and I don't know the rules of hers. There was no point of crying because am natural not like that slut whatever her name is. I am still Haley, the girl who love studying and thinking about her future.

Nathans POV

"What do you think you're doing?"I shouted

"Nothing just getting you away from that bitch"

"Wait you call her bitch and you're a fucking dickhead who goes out with me and you're talking"_** well done Nathan!**_ I though.

"Nathan! Am your girlfriend!"

"Not after you treated her like that you hoe"

"You're calling me a hoe? What about you Nathan you slept with all the girls in this school and you're trying to get her in bed!"

"Well not this time! My heart is not to yours anymore" I shouted

"WELL LET'S SEE IF SHE WANTS TO BE YOUR GILFRIEND! BUSTERD"I slapped her really hard on the cheek and said

"Don't call me that cuze I got a dad, use words when you need to Dumass" I walked off and searched for Haley

_**thankz for reading this chapter!please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! this is chapter 3 and yh enjoy but before you read this i would like to thank your great help!enjoy  
**

** Brooke's POV:**

I had to deal with two people; firstly, Peyton and then Lucas.

I walked around searching for Peyton as I saw two people making out on one of the cafeteria tables. It was more like they were sucking each other's faces off.

"Urgh! Get a room you two! You cannot do _that _in the freaking cafeteria!" I said. They gave me a weird look and carried on kissing each other again.

I didn't even want to look at them so I just walked on.

Of course, the first beautiful pair of eyes that stared at me was Lucas's. We looked at each other for a while before he turned away.

_Did we break up?_ I thought. To be honest, I didn't really want to know; at least, not now.

I went up to the table he was sitting at. Mouth was with him.

"Hi Mouth!" I said excitedly, "You alright?"

"Yeah, you?" he asked. Mouth was a nice guy, I liked him but as a friend only.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

Again, I looked at Lucas; he was not looking at me but was focusing his full attention on the plate of food in front of him.

"Mouth, I'll see you later then . . ." I said starting to walk away. "Wait! Have you seen Peyton?" When I said her name, Lucas decided to look at me. I wanted to burst into tears. I wanted to slap Peyton for doing this to me. For making me feel so vulnerable.

"No, sorry." Mouth answered me quickly.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I went, without even so much as a glance at Lucas.

-x-

I didn't want to eat. My stomach hurt. I went to the toilet. I realised that they repainted the doors and walls. The colour was pleasing to the eye, especially mine. It was blue, my favourite colour.

I looked at myself in one of the mirrors thinking whether I looked prettier than Peyton or not. Suddenly, I recognised a voice . . . _Peyton! _I thought. Peyton was crying.

"Peyt? Honey?" I called out. She didn't reply. I listened carefully to hear where the sounds were coming from. I found it at the furthest bathroom stall.

"Peyton, open the door!" A squeaky sound was heard as she unlocked the door and came out. She looked kind of weird. Make that very weird.

"Brooke! Look at me!" She cried, I opened my arms to hug her. She threw herself into my embrace.

"Peyton, you look exhausted, what happened?" I tried to look upset and sad for her. But, in truth, I wasn't because I knew that she cried for everything and anything.

"I know! It's Nathan! He went and broke my heart into pieces!"

_Great phrase Bitch! _I thought.

"Oh no! What did he do?" I asked, a look of emergency came into her eyes. I knew what that meant. She wanted to have a private conversation with me.

"Wait for me here. Do not leave!" I commanded and she nodded.

I ran out of the toilets as fast as possible. I stopped and walked not bothering to run after a while.

The cafeteria, as it always was, was packed with people. I walked over to the table where Mouth was sitting once again.

"Mouth can I use your secret place please?"

"Yeah, of course." he replied.

"Don't come or anything until I tell you to." He nodded and I went back to Peyton.

Peyton was still crying and I didn't know what to do. I got some tissues and passed them to her before taking her little anorexic hand and took her to the secret place.

The secret place was truly amazing. Mouth and I always missed lessons because of this place. No one knew about it apart from him and me. It was the first thing we had shared at the beginning of the year.

Peyton and I arrived at the little house past the playing field in less than two minutes.

To say Peyton was shocked when I opened the tiny door, dragged her in, made some tea and gave her biscuits, would be an understatement.

"Tell me." I said. She looked at me and started to bawl all over again. I asked her again about what happened and she told me about Nathan liking another girl.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! I'm sure he doesn't." I hugged her tightly.

All of a sudden, we heard the bell ring. We ran to the main hall, "What lesson have you got now?" She asked me as I started walking away.

"I think I have Gym!" I yelled at her. "Well I'll see you later. And I think I'm going to have a word with Nate okay?" She nodded in reply and walked off in the other direction.

**Nathan's POV:**

I saw Brooke walking over to me. As she came closer, I said, "Brooke do you know where –?"

"Yes, I do. She has been crying her eyes out and you don't even seem to care!" Brooke interrupted and then started to shout at me.

"Oh my God! I was looking for her!" I said in my own defence.

"Well Peyton has been with me all this time and it's fucking annoying because she cries for everything!"

_Wait a minute!_ I thought.

"Hold on! Who are you talking about?" I asked her.

"_I_ am _talking_ about _your_ _girlfriend_!" Brooke said a little exasperatedly.

"Whoops. I wasn't talking about _Peyton!_ I was asking where _Haley_ is!" Brooke's eyes narrowed at that. She looked murderous.

"WHAT?!"

"What? What! I am talking about Haley because your fucking girlfriend, I mean, best friend is being rude to a new girl who cried more than her. You shouldn't trust her! She comes out with lies!"

"You know what? I don't really care. At least, Peyton is my friend and I like that. It's much easier to deal with so go and find your Haley and leave me alone." Brooke said pushing me away.

At that moment, a teacher came up to us and told us to get to the lesson we were supposed to be in. We had no choice but to go.

I sighed in class. I was bored. The teacher called my name. I said yes. He said, "Go and sit next to Haley please!" I was ecstatic as I turned in my seat and saw Haley sitting there. Without protest I did as I was told.

Haley didn't look at me when I sat down though.

"Haley, I am really sorry. I honestly didn't know she was going to say that. Please . . . look at me!" She looked at me. I was shocked as I saw the pain in her eyes. The rest of her was trembling; her rims of her beautiful eyes were red. The strange thing was, I could feel the pain – her pain.

**Haley's POV:**

He was sitting next to me. I mean, why on earth am I the one who has these things happening to them? Why am I the only one who gets picked on? I didn't look at him, I didn't want to. I could feel the tears brimming up in my eyes. I wanted to tell him that I never wanted to see him again. When he said to look at him, I did, for a brief second. He was breathing really hard, the way someone does when they feel something's wrong. He was nervous to say the least.

I forced myself to concentrate on the work in front of me. It didn't work for long. I could only smell the guy next to me; his sweet scent alluring me. My hand shot up.

The teacher looked at me. He saw my eyes. "You may go outside, Miss. James." I stood and went out. I could feel Nathan's eyes digging into me.

I drank some water and felt someone move near me. The same smell from before. The smell that was intoxicating me. Nathan. I stood up and walked towards the door as he stopped me by taking my wrist in his hand making me turn to face him. His normally glittering eyes had unusual tension in them. Making them feel as if they were tightened and restricted.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want the new girl called Haley James."

"Is that what you think?" I replied. "No, you are not getting me because I don't want to talk to you!"

"Haley, please!" I did want to talk to him but I needed to keep on being strong and pretend I couldn't stand him. He was there right in front of me and I was scared of telling him something ridiculous. I took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. Nathan was right behind me. I asked the teacher Mr. Matthews, "Sir, can I sit somewhere else please?" I looked at Nathan who was back at the table where I was sitting before.

"Yes, of course, go and sit next to . . ." The problem was that there were no more empty seats. A girl put her hand up.

"I'll switch with her!" Mr. Matthews nodded in reply, granting permission. I walked over to that girl's old place and took a seat. The boy next to me was anything but good looking, he was disgusting. He was eating something that smelled like sick and I instantly felt like puking. I smiled grimly. I wonder why that girl wanted to move . . .

_An hour later_

The bell rang; I stood up quickly hearing an awful noise. The guy was still eating but couldn't stand up.

It was around 15 minutes until the school ended. I was literally counting down the seconds.

"Haley?" I heard someone say behind me. I had a feeling that I remembered the voice. I turned around and saw "LUCAS!" I cried.

"Haley! What are you doing here?" He said with a smile.

"I _live _here now! What about you?" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"Same here." Lucas said hugging me back.

I was glad he was there. Maybe – just maybe – the school wouldn't be as bad as it had seemed . . .

**did you like it?? am waiting for your answer please review this chapterrrrrr! thankz for reading this chapter **


End file.
